Daizen Monster: Signal
Daizen Monster: Signal (sometimes called Signal) is the fifth season of Daizen Heroes after the finale of Modiken. This season was special event as with Survivenger and joined together. Synopsis This story is about the new villainous organization called Orcharnal to create a KaijinHero Memory (a equivalent of Battery Memory), using the kaijin powers to evolve the organism kaijins and built the Signal Belt to make a battle suit. However, the battle suit was abandoned by the boss named Xaixav who previously worked on Signal battle suit. In the one day, the boy who not speaking japanese that only english named Akaryu Terui, son of Ryu Terui and Akiko Narumi who leaves on with Master Evolution God to DenLiner then now it up to Akaryu to find the friend. In the mid as his friends Koyomi and Gai Daido, he saw the abandoned belt and the strange suitcase. Appeared, the professor head of Socket talked to them is about Orcharnal Organization who using Memory Connector. It up to Akaryu and his partner IceAge Donpant, a KaijinHero who summoned by Signal Driver to defeat the evil organization as Daizen Hero Signal. Characters Ocharnal Heroes Allies *Koyomi (from Kamen Rider Wizard World) *Gai Daido (a teen boy who personally crush on Koyomi) *Professor Socket (a humanoid robot man head who built by Orcharnal until he betrayed them and now ally with Akaryu) KaijinHeroes The KaijinHeroes are natural Battery Memory-like monsters, but originally knowns Orcharnal. *IceAge Orcharn Orcharnal Organization *Great Boss Xaixav *Troop Officer Syklie *Maiden Huko *Orcharn Trooper Orcharnal Kaijin #Rat Orcharn (destroyed by Signal and IceAge Kaijin teamwork) #Slasher Orcharn (destroyed by Signal) #Tyrannosaur Orchan (destroyed by IceAge Kaijin) Arsenals Morphing Device *'Signal Belt' - A belt who previously built by Orcharnal until it was abandoned by Xaixav. It was currently used by Akaryu to transform into a non-evil Daizen Hero Signal. Weapons *'Memorablaster' - A combined form of Memoraber and Memoragun to blast the enemies as a finisher. **'Memoraber' - A protective sword which is insert one KajinHero Memory to slash the enemies. **'Memoragun' - A tyrannosaurus-like gun which is insert one KajinHero Memory to shoot the enemies. Ocharn Memory Ocharn Memory are the kaijin-powered Orcharn with the symbol of mystic creatures who shattered by the Orcharnal Organization in the wind to the every worlds. Signal known used KaijinAttack and KaijinFinalAttack. *IceAge Memory *Bite Memory *Feather Memory Vehicles *'Denshagari' - A train-like Memory who summoned by Akaryu with using Denshaga Memory. Episodes There are 51 episodes in totals in each worlds. #In Begins With R (the tribute of Wizard) #Swordfight Against Will #Heavenly Assault #Roar at the Gaol (the tribute of Gaoranger) #Ninjutsu Power (the tribute of Tornadoger) #Will the Power #Final Episode: The Next Generation Triva *The first Daizen Hero has not speak japanese because he unusually speaks english. *Orcharnal Kaijin is used by main antagonists or minor people. **Most of the kaijins are not like villains anyway. *This is the shortest episodes as Signal was the special character. Category:Daizen Monster Season